What Success Can Do
by densidoodle
Summary: First in a series. What happens when dreams come true for Danny? Where do Grace and Steve figure in? This is SLASH so, if you don't like, don't read. If you do please-Read and Review!


What Does Success Do?

Danny walked into HQ with a feeling of luck on his side. He was whistling 'Pack Up' by Eliza Doolittle and he was feeling happy.

Chin saw him waltz in and saw his smile and wondered why he was grinning like a complete fool. Kono also saw his smile and wondered what was going on in the mind of Danny Williams. She bumped into Chin and asked, "What put that smile on his face? He looks too dang happy for an average Monday, you know what I mean, cuz?"

"Yeah, I mean he looks like he just got some really great news and hasn't shared it with the rest of the class yet."

Steve poked his head out of his office and wondered why Chin and Kono were looking toward Danny's office and looking somewhere between amused and confused. "What's going on with Danny that has you two so damn curious all of a sudden?"

"Dunno, Boss. Why don'tcha go and ask him and see what's got him so happy?" Kono walked into her office and, since all the rooms were made with glass walls, she could see the action without having to eavesdrop necessarily. She sat at her desk and pretended to look at her computer but, she was keeping an eye on Danny's office. 'Eh, life is dull right now. Danny's mood should spice up the day and give me some entertainment as a bonus!' she thought to herself.

Steve walked into Danny's office and smiled as he was still whistling the song to himself. Steve recognized the tune and said, "'Pack Up'? What's got you in such a good mood, Danno?"

Danny looked up and still smiling said, "I wired my mum $50 and she overnighted me fifty lottery tickets for the Mega Millions Jackpot from the Mainland. She purchased them with the numbers I chose and five Any Picks and I cannot wait till tonight for the results. When we leave, I have to check the numbers for the tickets online and see if I am a winner."

"You are happy like THIS because of Lottery Tickets? Why? How much is the jackpot for the drawing?"

"Well, Steven, if you must know, the drawing is for 750 million dollars. If you get it paid out in a lump sum payment it comes to about a half a billion dollars. That is, if I am a sole winner.

"But, the odds of that are astronomical, right?"

Danny frowned a little bit. "You just have to be a downer for my good mood, huh? I wanted to participate in something fun for my family and you have to shoot down my grand plans for if I win, right?"

Steve sighed. "OK, Danny. Suppose I give in to your fantasy for just a moment. What would you do with half a billion dollars? Would you retire from 5-0? Would you move back to the Mainland? Would you leave your ohana? Would you leave?" The hanging question there was 'Would you leave ME?'

Danny sighed. "With a half a billion dollars, I would give my mum and dad a better home with more rooms so our family could be together under one roof for holiday gatherings. I would get them better cars and maybe a vacation for mum and dad wherever they wish to go. Mum keeps asking about a trip to Italy sometime in the distant future. If I won, she could plan for it next month. I would get a house here in Hawaii, Grace lives here and it is her HOME now. She deserves a house with a yard, in a safe neighborhood, close to her Uncle Steve's so she could come to your beach and surf, you know. I would be in a better position financially, to fight Rachel and Stan if they try to take Grace away from me again. I could afford a better lawyer and get things done quicker, I would think."

Steve smiled and said, "You would stay with us at 5-0, then?"

Danny half glared at him. "You want me to leave 5-0 that badly? I love being a cop. I love working with 5-0. If I won the lottery, I would not just up and leave 5-0. I mean, seriously, what would I do with all that free time I would have not chasing after bad guys?"

Steve inwardly sighed and relaxed his stance a bit. "I would not want you to retire. I like having you as my partner. You make this job bearable for me, Danno."

"Steven, I can't quit. No one should be watching your back except for me. I am your first and last partner, you got me?"

"Yeah, Danno. Of course you are. My only choice for partner is you."

Kono walked in just as Steve was saying that and sighed. "All is well in Danny World? Good. I hate it when you two argue. I love our ohana as it is-the four of us against the criminals of Hawaii."

Steve smiled. "Danny just got a package from home with Mega Millions lottery tickets in it and, the prize is half a billion dollars after taxes, of course. He is just happy dreaming about what he would do if he won the whole thing."

Kono smirked. "Brah, if I won half a billion bucks, I would buy an island and put up a nice house and surf every day for the rest of my life. I'd have fruit trees and I can fish so I would have food and coconuts for drinks and I would be happy!"

Chin overheard the conversation and said, "Cuz! Would you leave your ohana for your own island?"

Kono smirked again. "I would have a yacht to travel to see YOU, of course. You could visit any time you wanted! Danny and Steve could visit too. I would make time for you all. And, I would still work. I love being a cop!"

Danny laughed. "She'd have a yacht, of course! SuperSEAL would want to be its only Captain, of course! Because, no one else could command the bridge of The Kalakaua but a Navy SEAL."

Kono laughed out loud. "You think I would name my yacht The Kalakaua? Brah, please! That's a bit pretentious for me! No I would name it The Ohana. We could all get our Captain's licenses and ALL pilot the yacht. Steve does not get to be the only one to take her out. I would love to see Grace on the deck playing shuffleboard or something fun!"

Danny laughed and said, "Grace could learn how to play shuffleboard!"

Steve pouted. "I am the most qualified to pilot a yacht, though. And, I would need to assess your Island to see if it could be defended from the house and safe for you and, if Grace came to visit, safe for Grace, of course!"

Kono snorted. As if she would get a shot at owning an Island, of all things! "Chin, what would you do if you won a half a billion bucks?"

Chin scoffed and then, grew thoughtful. "I would get all of my family's debts paid off in full and then tell them I was the one who did it. They could choke on how I could be kind to them when they shut me out of their lives because of what Uncle did. Then, I would buy Kono a yacht and an Island and we could live there safe and happy forever! Oh, and Steve, Danny, and Grace could come visit, of course!"

Steve snorted. "I better be able to visit you there, brah! We can fish for dinner and have fun with the yacht."

Danny smiled and said, "Chin has the right idea. I would pay off my family's debts, too. But, I would let them know I did it and that they merely owe me a Thank You for it. Of course, my family never shunned me like yours did but, I would be there for you and Kono and Steve, no matter what. Ohana does that, right?"

Chin smiled and said, "Yeah, brah. You know it."

Kono hugged Danny. "You are the best, Danny. You are, you know. You give us time, you give me Grace to teach to surf, you are learning, too. I'm proud you are my ohana, brah!"

Danny blushed. He looked at the clock on his wall. "Ooh, it's almost 10:59 PM on the East Coast! They draw the Mega Millions then. Cannot wait to see if I won anything on these tickets. Steve, are we going to watch the game at your place tonight?"

Steve shook himself out of his funk. "Yeah, this Captain is going to be watching the game on TV tonight. There will be pizza and beer there. If you think you can watch the game with me and my control-freak issues, Danno."

"Don't be silly. Course I'll be there long as you order me a plain cheese pizza and have Longboards, I'm in."

Danny picked up his package of lottery tickets and headed home to change and copy down the winning numbers. He would check them at Steve's. He thought, 'I don't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning but, just IMAGINE if I did….' He just made it home in time to hear the livefeed from his winning numbers for your Mega Millions Jackpot are 8, 12, 23, 24, 37, 40 and the bonus number is 4. If you are the holder of a ticket with those numbers on it, you are a winner of the biggest jackpot in Mega Millions history. The final tally on the jackpot was $900 million dollars. After taxes, that lump sum payout would be $600 million dollars. Good luck!"

Danny copied the numbers and drove to Steve's house. He smiled to himself. 'If I won that kind of money, how on earth would I manage it? My life would be turned on its ear so fast!'

Steve timed the pizza delivery to happen at the same time Danny arrived at his house. Steve paid for the pizzas which made Danny smile. Steve loved making Danny smile. 'Whoa! I DO love making Danno smile.' he thought to himself, nervously. 'I like Danny as more than a friend?! Yeah! I DO! Now, what do I do with THAT?'

Danny went into Steve's kitchen and put the lottery tickets on his table. He went to the cabinets and got two plates for the pizza, a handful of napkins, and the bag of potato chips and brought the stuff to the living room. He opened both pizza boxes and set the plates on the table. He sat down and looked at Steve as he was standing there watching Danny walk to his couch with a small smile on his face. Danny called that smile the 'I have you dead to rights' smile and, he wondered why Steve was smiling like that at him, of all people.

"Steve? Hello, Earth to Steve? Want to go get a couple of Longboards and we can have at these pizzas and a nice football game, huh?"

Steve snapped out of his fugue long enough to go get the asked for beers and then he walked over to the couch and sat down, beers in one hand, remote in the other, ready for the game. He reached out for the same plate as Danny and when they touched hands, Steve felt a spark of something he could not quite define but, he knew he liked it.

Danny felt the spark as well but, he was holding back his feelings because he felt insecure about his caring for Steve. He loved his partner-had for a very long time-since he rescued him in North Korea. He didn't tell Steve about this because he was afraid Steve would push his heart away. 'He has Catherine to fill his bed and his heart-what could I offer that she already does?' he thought to himself, sadly.

Danny smiled as Steve handed him a beer. Steve loved seeing Danny smile-his whole face lit up and, when the smile touched his eyes, Steve thought he could fall into that shade of turquoise blue and never want to leave his gaze. "You should smile more often-it softens your face and makes it look relaxed, Danno."

"Thanks, Steve. So, after the game, we could go and look at my lottery tickets, huh? Just to see if I got any of those numbers right. I just dashed them on the paper and didn't check any of them yet."

Steve smiled. Danny loved seeing that on his partner's face. It made Steve look years younger and lit up his azure blue eyes. Danny loved seeing the way they crinkled when he smiled or laughed-made it hard for Danny to look away from him.

After the game-Jets 27 Patriots 20, Danny went to the kitchen and grabbed the packet of tickets, the winning numbers he dashed down and a couple more Longboards and headed back to the living room and Steve. They pulled out the tickets and looked them over. Steve took 25 and Danny took 25 and they began to check through them for matches.

Danny watched Steve earnestly checking through his stack of tickets and smiled. He had found five with four matching numbers on them and Danny knew with four matches, he got $1000 per ticket. "Five Gs is a nice pile of bonus money, Steve! I'm happy!"

He checked over his stack of tickets and, when he came to the last one, he stood up shocked out of his skin. "Um, Steve? Can you ch-check this tic-ticket for m-me? I th-think I-I-I won the Lottery!"

Steve looked at the numbers Danny had written down and then at the ticket in question and he sat down hard on his couch. "Damn, Danno. You DID win the Mega Millions Jackpot. The numbers match exactly! Oh, my God! You have to arrange a flight to Jersey RIGHT NOW. You have to go and claim your winnings. Of course, I'll go with you and Grace. Someone needs to watch your back and I am that someone, always. Damn, Danno! We should celebrate or something!" He grabbed Danny by the hands and started dancing around his living room like a complete fool with his partner who was still in a bit of a shocked state! 'I won the frelling Mega Millions Jackpot! Over half a billion dollars. NOW, WHAT DO I DO?' he thought to himself in a panic.

Steve called Rachel and arranged to get Grace and told Rachel she would be with Danny and him for the rest of the week in New Jersey. He called Chin and Kono and told them to pack bags and be at the airport for a trip to New Jersey in an hour. He went to his room and got his Go-Bag and grabbed the still-stunned Danny and brought him to his apartment to pack a bag for him. Danny was so quiet, it was disconcerting to Steve who was used to a ranting out of his mind Danny not a too quiet and shell shocked version of his partner.

He packed a pair of couple of pairs of jeans, a couple of tee shirts an couple pairs of socks, a few pairs of boxer shorts, and his sneakers and rushed them to the airport. He booked the first five tickets he could get on the same flight. Chin and Kono were still in the dark about whatever was going on with Danny and why they were going to New Jersey with Grace in the beginning of the week. Steve said nothing to any of them until they landed in Newark and rented the SUV for all of them to head to Danny's parents' house. They were showing up there unannounced and it was the middle of the afternoon on the East Coast.

When Steve pulled up at Danny's parents' house, his mother, Isabelle and his father, Patrick, came out and were stunned to see them in their yard. Well, Patrick was. Isabelle KNEW why they were there on that particular day. She was the one who had purchased Danny's lottery tickets so she KNEW he had won the Mega Millions Jackpot. She opened up her arms and hugged her oldest son as he walked through the front door.

"Danny, darling! I have missed my oldest son! I know why you're here! I am so happy for you! Could not have happened to a nicer boy than mine! Come in, all of you. Now, you are Chin and Kono, right? Danny talks about you all the time. But, he didn't say how handsome you were, Chin or, how incredibly beautiful you were Kono! And, you MUST be Steve! He talks the most about you. He told me you were his boss and you were his partner, is that right?"

When Steve, Kono , and Chin walked into the living room, she ushered them to the couch. Once they were sitting she offered them water, juice, sodas and whipped up a plate of antipasto-deli meats and rolls, pickles and olives, potato and macaroni salads. Danny was shaking like a leaf. Chin and Kono were still clueless about WHY they were here.

Steve said, "Chin, Kono-I am so sorry that you two had no idea why I dragged you halfway around the world to New Jersey. Now, I can tell you why we're here: Danny, here, won the Meg Millions Jackpot last night. And, on the plane, I checked the internet-he was the sole winner of the jackpot. We are looking at one of the richest men in the country in our very own Danny Williams."

Chin, Kono, Grace and Patrick's jaws hit the floor. The usually unflappable Chin said, "Are-Are you SURE you won the jackpot? You got the numbers and they ALL matched up?"

Steve said with a proud smile on his face, "Danny had me check the numbers with him. I saw the numbers both on the piece of paper he scratched them on and on the computer. I double checked and verified the ticket myself. It is the only winning ticket. Danny won. All by himself."

Chin smiled, "Congrats, brah!"

Kono got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Danny in a huge hug. "Danny! My favorite detective in all of Hawaii!" She laughed, "Couldn't have happened to a nice guy than you!"

Grace hugged her father. "Danno, does this mean I can have a new mountain bike to replace the one Step-Stan ran over with his car?"

That question drew a lot of giggles from his friends. Danny finally spoke up and said, "I have to go to Trenton tomorrow and show the Lottery Officials there the winner. Then, I want to get the check deposited in the bank as fast as I can. After that, I guess I'll need to go see a lawyer and get an estate planned out for my Monkey to inherit everything when I die-hopefully a VERY old man, of course!" Then, he turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad? Can we all stay here for the night? Steve and I can take mine and Matty's old room and Chin can have Donna's room and Kono and Gracie can share Hannah's. We just travelled all day to get here and we need to unpack and get settled before dinner. Ma, I want a reservation at DiSanto's Ristourante. Tell them it's for seven and we will blow the roof off the place tonight! Come on, crew. Let's go get settled upstairs and catch a nap, maybe. Make the reservation for 7:00 PM , will ya, Mum? Thanks a lot!" He kissed her on the cheek and hugged his dad on the way upstairs to his old room.

He showed Kono and Gracie to Hannah's room and Chin to Donna's; then he opened the door on his and Matty's old room and saw that his mum had gotten rid of the twin beds there before. In their place was a king sized bed piled high with pillows looking very inviting. Danny sighed and said, "Steve you can take the bed and I will crash out on the window seat. No worries, OK?"

Steve smiled and began putting the nicer pillows on the floor next to the bed. He pulled the comforter and the sheets down and, right in front of Danny began to strip off the plane smelly clothes. Danny stood there stunned as he watched Steve peel off his shirt and toe off his shoes. When he got to his pants, Steve said, "Danno, this is a king sized bed. I am not such a big man that I can't share it with you. Get undressed and get in bed, OK? We can sleep like adults and I promise-nothing hinky, OK?'

Danny started to undress and, for once, Steve's mouth ran dry. He saw the shirt come off Danny and he saw all those gorgeous muscles he had hiding underneath it. He watched Danny pull off his shoes and socks and then his pants and his hands ached to touch his partner and make him beg for only Steve from that second on.

"Oh, Danno. You are amazing. Why do you hide that fantastic body under all those button up shirts and dress pants when you look that good?"

Danny slid into the bed and smirked. "Steve, you like what you see?"

Steve's hands were aching again to touch Danny. This time, Danny took one of Steve's hands in his own and held it. He was shaking so badly, the bed began to shake. Steve smiled and entwined his fingers in Danny's. He reached out and caressed Danny's face softly with his free hand. "Danny, I know, I have the worst timing but, you should know I care about you as more than just my partner. I want to be a part of your life that is, if you want me to be. And, yeah I like what I saw-you look good to me. Always in all ways."

Danny reached out with his free hand and cupped Steve's face pulling it toward his own. "Well, if you feel that way, kiss me and show me how much you want me, McGarrett."

Steve was struck by Danny's bold request. "Last chance to back out, Danno. Make no mistake, I'm gonna kiss you lkike you've never been kissed before!" He lowered his face to Danny's and kissed him hot, wet, and dirty.

Danny was left breathless. "That was one hell of an opening kiss. I cannot wait till we get a chance to be really alone. I want to show you how much I want you, too. We should get a nap. We've been up for 14 hours straight and I, for one, need a nap before going out to dinner with my folks. Come on, snuggle down and get to sleep, Steven." Danny opened his arms and gathered in Steve and sunk down on the bed for what would be a too short nap.

At 6:15, Chin knocked on the door to Danny's room and said in a soft voice, "Danny? Steve? You need to wake up and get cleaned up if we're gonna make the dinner reservation your mum set up for us!"

Danny stirred from sleep at the sound of Chin slapping his door. He woke up to find Steve wrapped around his body, arms holding him, legs tangled with his in the most intimate of ways. Danny felt for the first time in his life, truly safe and loved. Steve hadn't told him he loved him yet. Danny, to be fair hadn't said it either, a point he rectified with a purring, "I love you, Steven McGarrett." into Steve's chest. He punctuated that with a kiss over his heart.

Steve, for his part, was waking up to a fantasy come to life-Danno, telling him he loved him! And, a kiss over his heart that melted straight to his soul. Steve purred as he felt Danny tracing patterns over and over on his chest, carding through the hair and over his nipples, making them hard enough to cut glass with every pass. "Danno, if you don't stop that, I am going to have to take you right here in your parents' house and, I know we won't be quiet!"

Danny smiled and said, "We have to get a hotel room, then. Because, I don't think I can wait till we get back to your place to take you, either. But, we do have to get up and go to dinner with my parents. Let's get dressed and get a move on, OK?"

Danny and Steve got dressed in their best clothes and Danny was happy that he had grabbed his dress pants and a button down shirt and put them in his suitcase. Steve had a nice pair of dress pants (Danny recognized them as the ones he wore to some gala they had been roped into attending by the Governor) and a crisp white shirt which hung next to his own in the closet. He thought he had heard the bedroom door open twice and now, he knew he was right. His mother had ironed their clothes for them and had done so for Chin and Kono as well.

They all came downstairs and went to a lovely meal at Danny's favorite Ristourante, DiSalvo's, and had great conversation, stories were told and family was meshed-Danny's blood family with his ohana and it was heaven. When they all got home to Danny's parents' house, it was well past 10:30 PM and everyone had to go to bed for the three hour trip to Trenton tomorrow. Grace had her grandparents read her bedtime story to her and, an hour later after Danny, Steve, Kono, and Chin had seen on TV where the winning ticket was purchased at Mario's Italian Shoppe where Danny's mum had picked up the antipasto platter. Danny blushed and said, "My world is going to change drastically tomorrow morning, huh, guys. You do know all this money won't change me in the least, right? I am still going to be a detective with 5-0 and I am still going to live in Hawaii. I love the ohana I have built with you and I won't leave you for anything-not even ha-half a billion dollars." he stuttered at the end because it was finally sinking into him that he HAD won the money.

Kono said, "Guys, we need to get to sleep. I, for one, am dragging hard core from all the flying and rushing around we did today. All I can say is it's a good thing we have the whole week off from HQ or, we'd be a mess when we get back on Friday. The jet lag will be killer, you know?"

Chin was already heading for his room, "Good night guys, Kono-sweet dreams. I am dead on my feet." He walked in his room and a minute later, his light was out for the night.

Kono was in her room and her light was off a moment later. Danny's mum had heard her son and Steve talking before dinner so, she popped into the local drug store and picked up five pairs of ear plugs and told Chin, Kono, and Grace there was construction going on outside that night and they would have an easier time sleeping if they had earplugs in. They used them without questioning her because, why would she lie?

She gave some to her husband and put some in her own ears and said, "Love, put these in, OK? Danny and Steve have a lot to talk over and it might be easier to sleep if we aren't listening to them all night, OK?"

She had left a note on their bed that said, 'Danny, darling~ You are a big boy and I know Steve and you are just figuring out your love. Everyone has earplugs in their ears. Have a wonderful night, my darling boy. I love you~Mum!'

Danny was shocked. His mum KNEW about his love for Steve?! And, she was OK with it?! Danny showed Steve the note and he said, "She is giving us her blessing? Well, Danny, I think we should take this gift from her and use it, what do you think?"

He thought about it for a minute and said, "There is a hotel at the end of the block. It's under $100 for the night but it has a jetted tub, a king sized bed and best of all-PRIVACY from prying eyes and ears. I say, we make a run for it and pick up coffee and danishes on the way back to cover our tracks. Up for a covert sex op, SuperSEAL?"

Steve smirked at Danny. He said in a breathy whisper in his ear, "With you, Danno, you betcha!"

They grabbed enough necessities to throw into a small bag and booked it to the hotel as fast as their legs would carry them. All checked in and settled in the room ten minutes later, they tossed the comforter and pillows to the floor and stripped down to their boxers again. Danny climbed into the bed and using the plain pillows that were for sleeping on, made a spot to support his head so he could look at Steve as he slowly slid his boxers down his long legs and finally showed Danny what he was aching to see-his SuperSEAL in all his glory half hard and panting for his touch and his love.

Danny reached out and beckoned for Steve to join him on the bed. He reached out and stroked his arm and pulled Steve to lay next to him. He caressed Steve's hip and kissed his shoulder, softly, nuzzling against his chest. Steve was purring like a giant tabby cat and pushed his straining erection into Danny's boxer clad thigh. "One of us is overdressed for this, Danno. I want to see and touch you too, Jersey."

Steve skimmed his hands to the waistband of Danny's boxers and pulled them down to his knees, gently over Danny's very hard cock. Once he had them off his soon-to-be lover's body, he kissed Danny's stomach and softly touched his inner thighs, parting them. He slid into the space and framed Danny's face with his arms, kissing his lips and parting them so he could finally taste the sweetness in Danny's kisses. Steve knew if he kissed Danny for too long, he could get drunk on the taste of his mouth-it was sweet with peppermint from his toothpaste and he loved the taste of Peppermint-Flavored Danno.

Danny moaned at the contact of Steve's lips on his neck as he nibbled at the cords of Danny's neck. "Steve? What are you doing to me? Oh, God! Steve! I love your mouth! It feels so good-oh, God! Right there!" as Steve closed over Danny's nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

Steve smirked against his chest and slid his hands down Danny's body to cup his butt and pull him down onto the bed flat so he could raise his legs to wrap around him. He kissed as low as he could reach and then, he trailed his tongue, hot and eager for the new taste of Danny's skin, back up and caught his other nipple in his mouth. He gently bit down on the nub, causing Danny to writhe under him. "Damn, Steve! What are you-? Trying to kill me in a wave of passion? Steve, please! Touch me more!"

Danny remembered that he could move so, he touched Steve's shoulders, trailing his fingers through Steve's chest hair. He caught one of Steve's nipples in his fingers and drew it to a hard nub of its own. He pulled Steve up and kissed him rough and dirty on the mouth, forcing his tongue into Steve's mouth, tasting him and reveling in hearing Steve keen for his kiss.

Danny and Steve kissed and let their hands wander over each other's bodies, smiling into each other as they found places that made one another moan or sigh in pleasure that was building to an undeniable throb between each man's legs. Their erections touched, pulling both of their mouths off each other as they moaned in full passion. Danny reached over and cupped Steve's ass, pulling him deeper into Danny's arms and body. He felt Steve's cock slide against his perineum and anus, sending a firestorm of sparks behind his eyes. He ached to feel Steve inside him and reached into the bag on the bed for the lube. He slicked up his hand and caressed Steve's cock, stroking it to the point of stars blasting behind Steve's eyes. He slicked his hand again and reached down to Steve's opening, inserting a finger and wiggling it experimentally. He loved hearing the gasp of Steve at the intrusion. When he slid the second digit in, Steve moaned, "Danno! Oh, Danno! Come on, now! More, please! I want MORE! Want to feel you inside me. Love you, Danno. Want you so bad!"

Music to Danny's ears. He loved being in control of this. He slicked up his cock and lined up, slowly pushing into Steve's hole, feeling the muscle give way as he slid in. Danny thrust in and hit Steve's prostate, making the big man keen for more from his gorgeous lover. "Danno! More! Harder! Faster! I want to scream your name from the ceiling!"

Danny reached between himself and Steve and stroked his erection, thumbing the head and drawing a long breathy moan out of Steve as he grabbed Danny's thighs and pulled him deep into his body, coming with hot jets of come between their chests. Seeing Steve come apart spurred Danny, making him thrust hard once, twice and then, on the third, coming deep within Steve, exploding as he shouted Steve's name into his chest.

When they had come back to steady normal breathing, Danny glanced at the clock-it read 2:30 AM. He smiled and said, "We have about four hours to sleep and then we have to get a move on so we can get Danishes and coffees to bring back home to my parents' house. I want to keep this between us for a while so we can have SOMETHING sacred and personal to only us, please, Steve?" he settled into Steve's embrace.

Steve sighed and said, "Anything for you, Danno. I love you. Let's get some sleep."

Danny was halfway gone into slumber as he kissed Steve's shoulder, "I love you, too, my Neanderthal goof."

When they got back to the house with the coffees and Danishes, Steve and Danny found everyone awake and getting ready for the trip to Trenton. Kono cheered when they arrived with the food and said, "Thanks for going out so early to get us food and coffee, guys!"

Chin smiled, "You guys found Kona coffee here in Jersey-nectar of the Gods, it is!"

Isabelle smiled and said, "Did you boys get enough sleep? That loud construction forced all of us to use earplugs to get some sleep. Did it mess with your sleep, my dears?" with a twinkle in her eye.

Danny gulped hot coffee. It burned down his throat, causing him to cough and sputter a bit. Steve gently thumped his back to get his breathing back to a semblance of normal. "Are you OK, Danno?" Grace asked, looking concerned for her father.

Danny said, "Y-yeah, Monkey. I am just fine, thanks to Steve. I must have swallowed the hot coffee the wrong way. I'm OK, now. To answer your question, Mum, I think we slept just fine, didn't we, Steve?"

Steve smiled a relaxed grin and said, "Yeah, we slept great, Mrs. Williams. We had to get Kona coffee because it has the highest caffeine content per cup and, I figured we need to be wide awake for our trip to Trenton, right?"

Isabelle swatted Steve on the butt, making him jump a mile. "I think you can call me Mum, now, Steven. In fact, all of you can. And call Patrick, Pop, please. We are Danny's family, ergo we are yours, too."

Steve gasped and said, "Thanks, Mum." He felt the bruise that Danny had left there from a well placed bite the night before. When Isabelle tapped him in that spot it made him jump and, only Danny noticed the slightly pained look on his face and smiled because of it.

Grace grabbed her father's hand and said, "Let's go to the Capital and get your money, Danno! I can't wait for you to be happy and safe! We can go home to Mommy and be a big happy ohana, right, Danno?"

Danny smiled, saying, "Grace, we are going to be just fine. I may have to live with Uncle Steve for a bit but, we are going to be just fine, OK?"

Kono smiled and said, "OK, let's get this show on the road, then! Trenton, here we come!"

The drive to the Capital was uneventful as Grace told Chin, Kono, and Steve all about the landmarks they passed along the way to the location of the State Lottery Office. The press was all over the coverage of the Winner of the Mega Millions Jackpot as the hottest story of the week. They slid into the office and thanks to Chin and Kono bringing in motorcycle helmets and jumpsuits in their backpacks, none of them were at least, facially visible to them as they left the building and hopped into the rental which Danny had creatively purchased under the alias, Martin Danforth. The press was looking for his alias and that was fine with Danny-it meant they had a shot at getting away with the money and not being on TV.

They deposited the check and, thanks to Kono, had the money fanned out to 600 accounts in the Cayman Islands where no one needed a name, just numbers and passwords to access the funds. Danny did pay off all his mum and pop's debts, paid off his sisters' mortgages, debts, and set up college accounts for all of his nieces and nephews. He then paid for Chin and Kono's mortgages, cars, and Chin's motorcycle. He then took into account how much money he had left and he saw that it was still over half a billion dollars. He rubbed his temples hard and wondered aloud to Steve, "How in the hell am I ever gonna spend THIS much money?"

Steve smiled and said, "Even if you gave everyone in your immediate family a million apiece, you would still have well over $400 million left. Money gluttony, huh? You could add a wing to the hospital in the Williams' name in Honolulu. That might take $50 million out of the money. Just a thought, Danno."

Danny smiled and said, "I never have to worry about money ever again. This is so weird. Well, I guess I can tell the Governor I don't need a salary anymore, then. I paid the taxes on the money already so, it is free and clear as mine. So, now what?"

Steve smiled. "Whatever you want to, Danno. Whatever you want. Skies the limit with your imagination."

"My imagination is grooving on a LOT right now, Steven." Danny said in his ear in a sexy tone of voice. "Not all of it is G-Rated for all parties concerned, if you catch my drift."

Steve's eyes darkened to a navy blue as Danny's voice washed over his ears. He was working on a plan in his mind and, he grinned at Danny, licking his lower lip, seductively in Danny's line of sight.

They spent the rest of the week at his parents' house. They spent days playing tourist with Chin and Kono, pointing out landmarks in New York and New Jersey so they could see Danny's corner of the country. They bought souvenirs from every place they went to and bought new cameras to take tons of photos with. Danny and Steve tried to make sure they grabbed alone time where and whenever they could. Danny's mum helped them as much as she could. She knew about their little jaunt to the hotel on the end of the block. She knew about Danny being bi-sexual and never said a word to a soul-a piece of knowledge Danny was eternally grateful for. He did not want anyone to know about his newfound love in his boss/partner as of yet. Isabelle was shrewd if she was anything. She pulled the 'I never see my darling boy' card and got him to drive her to the grocery store to shop for dinner. In the car she pegged him with her twinkling gaze, "So, Danny. About you and Steve? I approve. I see how much he cares about you and I think you should be happy with whomever you can find happiness with. If it is with Steve, so be it. Question is does he love you?"

Danny sighed, "Yeah, Mum, he loves me. I found out he loved me before we found out about the money. I know he loves me for me. And, the bonus is he loves Grace, too. She has him wrapped around her little finger and has from the first time they met. She adores him as well. But, um, Mum? We haven't told anyone about our affair as it is right now because we are a brand-new couple and it is hard to tell people about this. I mean, I am bi-sexual and I love a man. A man who happens to be my boss at work. There are all sorts of things that could be read into that, you know?"

She thought for a couple minutes. "Well, I think you have got to tell Gracie about this. If she loves Steve like you say she does, she will be happy about this change in your lives. She can keep it a secret as long as you want her to, of course. Something this huge-you have to tell her."

Danny smiled and said, "Let's get shopping and feed our family, OK, Mum? I am thinking we should do Italian steaks, baked potatoes and corn on the cob. Thanks, Mum. You are amazing."

"I know that, Danny. You are the best son a Mum could ever ask for. You have taken care of all of us financially through anonymous money transfers and we are grateful for your help. Your sisters are gonna wonder why they aren't in on the money secret but, I'm sure me and Pop can keep them at bay long enough for you to get back to Hawaii in peace."

The week flew by so fast. Danny and the rest of his ohana went back to Hawaii on an uneventful flight home. When they arrived, Grace had to be returned to Rachel and Stan. Grace hugged her Mom when she arrived home but, she wanted to stay with Danny since it was her weekend to be with him. Rachel tried to refuse, saying that she spent the whole week with her father already and she needed to stay home to make up for that. Danny did not want to play this out in front of Grace but, he was backed against the proverbial wall. Thank God he had the foresight to bring Steve with them.

He motioned to Steve and Steve knew to get Grace and get her to show him her room upstairs. Steve knew to get her to draw a picture for her Danno to have as he left that night if she didn't get to go home with them. 'This is gonna be epic', he thought to himself, wishing he could be a fly on the wall.

Danny drew himself up to his full height and said, "Rachel, I am not in the weakened position I was in before when you tried to limit my visits with Grace. I came into some money and I can afford a better lawyer than I had when I first got to this godforsaken island. I can fight on more even ground than you could ever dream of, Rach. If you fight me on this weekend, you are poking a very sleepy bear. You know bad things happen to the person who pokes a sleepy bear-they get eaten."

Rachel said, "Grace can go to your place this weekend, Daniel. This is not over because you made a veiled threat at me, though. You need to wonder how long your 'new money' will last if Stan backs me on trying for full custody of Grace. My thinking is not very long, Danny. I would hate for you to miss seeing Grace grow up."

Steve heard the last of that conversation while Grace was in the bedroom packing some clean clothes to bring to Steve's place. He thought to himself, 'If Rachel thinks Danny is lying, man, is she in for a rude awakening.'

Steve made his presence known by clearing his throat. Danny smiled at his arrival. "Is Grace almost ready to leave, Steve?"

"Yeah, Danny. She is on her way downstairs, now. She can't wait to go to the beach and build a massive sand castle. Hi, Rachel. Thank you for letting us have Grace for this week. That was very kind of you. Danny's parents loved seeing her so much."

Rachel was busying herself with getting Grace set up to leave with the guys so, she said, softly, "That was very nice of you to say, Commander McGarrett. I hope that means you don't think I am completely heartless where Grace is concerned?"

"No, Rachel. I think you are just a good mother. But, you do need to be fair and share Grace with her dad. Danny is a good father. He would lay down his life for his Grace. So would I, for that matter. So would Chin and Kono. She has ohana here who love her. She is well taken care of when you aren't around. And, you have Charles to care for. He must take up a huge chunk of your time and energy. Let Danny take up the slack and help you out by caring for Grace a bit more."

Danny could not believe how much Steve cared for his daughter. It made him fall deeper in love with his SEAL. He subtly placed a hand on Steve's back and said, "Grace? Ready to head out? We need to catch up on our sleep so you can go back to school fresh and happy with what we did on your vacation to New Jersey. Say goodbye to your mom and step Stan and we can head out."

Grace hugged her Mom, kissed Charles, and half hugged step Stan and jumped into the back seat of the Camaro. She was happy she was going to Steve's place to spend the weekend there blissed out on his beach. Much more fun that country club life with her mom and step Stan by far!

Danny curtly said, "Goodbye Rachel. We'll speak again soon."

"Oh, believe me, we will. But it will be through our attorneys, of course."

Stan was clueless and asked, "What did Danny say to get you upset, darling?"

"Oh, Stan! He is trying to take Grace away from me!"

Danny put his foot down-HARD. Turning around, he said in a very testy voice, "Stan? I only wanted to have Grace for our assigned visit and Rachel, here, she wanted to keep her with you two as I had her for our ASSIGNED week together while she was on vacation from school. I said I may have to get another lawyer to fight her on this if she pushes custody again. I am in a better position financially and I can fight her lawyer with one of equal caliber. Remember that, Stan. Oh, and I told her your money does not scare me anymore." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to his car where, just to keep Danny happy, Steve let him drive back to his place.

With Danny driving, Grace asked, "Um, Steve? While we were in New Jersey, did something happen with you and Danno?"

Steve spun around in the front to face her, "Well, Grace. We do have something to tell you. Your dad and I do, that is to say…."

Grace was sharper than the guys knew. "Um, Danno? Uncle Steve? You guys love each other, huh? I saw Steve kiss you at Nana's house. I saw it and you know? It is fine. I love Uncle Steve and I think he makes you happy, Danno. Auntie Kono said once, "You love who you love." You know, she was right because, you two love each other. Danno has never kissed anyone like he kissed you-not even Mommy so, I know he loves you, Uncle Steve. Just don't hurt my Danno, OK? Mommy broke his heart and I don't want to see him sad like that ever again."

Steve was blown away by Grace's speech. She loved her father so much. He knew she loved him too and that was amazing to him! Steve reached back and took Grace's hand in his and said in a very serious voice, "I promise you, Grace, I will never leave your dad. I love him with all of my heart. If he didn't know that yet-he knows it now. I swear, I will protect him and keep him safe, always."

Danny felt the tears pricking at his eyes. He had to will his emotions down so he did not look like a blubbering idiot. "Th-That was a pretty good declaration of love, Steven. Grace, just so you know, I love your Uncle Steve very much. He is all I want and all I need for the rest of my life."

Grace asked, "Danno? Do you want to marry Uncle Steve and make him my Step-Steve? I learned in school that Hawaii passed something called a 'same sex marriage law' and that means men can get married if they are in love and want to. So, do you want to? Marry Uncle Steve?"

Steve looked at Danny and asked in a soft shy voice, "Danno? Do you wanna marry me? Really?"

"Steven J. McGarrett, will you be my husband? Will you marry me and love me forever?"

Steve smiled a million watt smile. Grace looked at his face. "Yes, Danny, I'll marry you but, I want to know one thing-where's my engagement ring?"

Danny burst out laughing. Grace looked confused. "Danno, he has a point. Where's his ring?"

"Well, this was a spur of the moment proposal so, there is no ring yet. But, if I can get some help from my Monkey-yeah I can get a ring for my fiancée."

Grace smiled. "Can I help plan the wedding, Danno? We have to have Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin there, right?"

"Grace, we are going to take things slow for a bit, OK? We just told each other we love each other. We want to keep this to ourselves for a while. Is that OK with you? We want to have a secret for awhile. Just so we can call this time ours, you know?"

Steve nodded his head and said, "Can you do this for us Grace? Please?"

Grace nodded at both of them. "Of course, Danno and Uncle Steve. It is our big secret. I promise I won't tell anyone! I'm 12 now. I KNOW how to keep a secret."

The guys laughed at her and smiled at each other. Grace knew they had had no time alone since they told each other they loved each other so, she came up with a good plan. "Danno, I know you wanted to have me stay with you tonight but, can I go to Auntie Kono's if she's not busy? She has wanted to take me on a Sunrise Surf for ages and I wasn't old enough. Now that I'm 12, I'm old enough to go with her. Can I, pleased stay with her tonight? I can be with you guys for brunch tomorrow, if it is OK."

Steve called Kono. "Can you come get Grace? She mentioned something about being old enough for a Sunrise Surf with her favorite Auntie and wants to stay the night with you. Is it OK?"

Kono said, "Yeah! I can come get Grace right now."

No one questioned why Grace wanted to go to Kono's for the night. Fine with the guys-they got a night alone for the first time since they had that six hours in the hotel in Jersey. Steve could not wait for alone time with his Danno. He said, "Wait downstairs for ten minutes and then, you can come up, OK?"

While Danny was gone, Steve got some candles out and lit them, bathing the room in candlelight. He stripped down naked and climbed into bed and arranged the pillows so he was reclining for when Danny came in the room. He left a note on the door, 'Danno~ Strip for me and come inside. Love, Steve~'

Danny stripped naked and knocked on the door. Steve shyly said, "Come in, Danno."

Danny walked in to find the hottest sight he had ever seen-Steve bathed in nothing but candlelight on his bed waiting for him to come in and love him. He crawled up onto the bed and sighed as his body came flush together with Steve's. He tangled their legs as he wrapped himself around his taller lover and said, "This is perfection, Steven. I always want to be this close to you. Unfortunately, the criminals in Hawaii keep us at work. I wish I could stay in this bed with you forever. Touching you feels so right!"

"Danno. You are my perfection. I love you so much. Yes, I would love to be in this bed naked and happy with you forever but, those damn criminals out there make it impossible to do that. I want to always be this close to you, too. But, as we ARE this close, I want to touch all of you so, are you up for a little sexual mapping tonight?"

Danny snorted a laugh in Steve's chest. "You have a way of making the art of making love sound like a military conquest! As long as I can do the same to you, you're on Sailor Man!"

Steve began his 'sexual mapping' by kissing Danny's face-every inch of it-with light butterfly kisses until he came to Danny's mouth. That, he gave special reverence to as he gave Danny some very deep loving kisses that left his lover gasping for air and begging for more. He slowly moved down Danny's neck to his broad shoulders and marked him with a nip and some gentle swipes of his tongue where his right shoulder met his collar bone, he discovered that was a hot spot on Danny and took the time to pay it some needed attention.

Danny was in heaven. Steve was arousing every nerve in his body and he was so hard he was moaning at every touch of Steve's hands and mouth. When Steve moved lower and took Danny's cock into his mouth, Danny was seeing stars behind his closed eyes. He was gasping out nothing but Steve's name in a long chanting moan and it was making Steve do sinful things to Danny's attempts to control his orgasm to make the experience last as long as he could. When Danny felt Steve lick a trail from the base of his cock to teasing the slit, he lost his battle with his control and came hard down his lover's throat. Steve swallowed every drop savoring the salty taste and loving the feeling of having Danny come apart under his touches.

The only problem with all of Steve's 'sexual mapping' was that now, Steve was impossibly turned on and needed his own release before he exploded. Danny knew Steve's control was slipping away and he wanted to explore his SEAL. He slid his mouth down Steve's body with his mouth until he got to Steve's cock and suckled it down his throat hard, hollowing out his cheeks and constricting his throat to hold Steve in. He loved making Steve come undone and after Steve came, Danny rose up and slid into Steve's open arms, almost ready to settle down. "Hey, SuperSEAL? Next time it's my turn to try 'sexually mapping' you. I want to explore you just as much as you explored me and love you like you loved me."

"Danny, sleep first, please! Not 18 anymore. I need time to recover-so do you. Tomorrow, there is always tomorrow for you to love me like I loved you tonight, deal?"

"I'm gonna hold ya to that, McGarrett!" Danny said as he slid into sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Danny woke up and stretched out his limbs. He had never felt so loved or relaxed in bed with anyone in his whole life. He felt Steve's chest against his back and felt Steve wrap an arm around his waist possessively. He moved just enough to turn to face Steve and kissed him on the first spot his lips could reach-his left shoulder. He kissed it and called, "Steve? Good morning, SuperSEAL. You awake yet?" When Steve didn't respond, Danny nipped at the shoulder and laved it with his tongue to sooth the mark he was making.

Steve stirred and stretched out his muscles. "Oh, Danno. I love waking up to you in my bed kissing me like that! We need to get up though-Grace will be here soon and we need to figure out what to do with all the money you have and get ready to go back to work tomorrow." Steve saw his face fall a bit. "Danny, I am never leaving your side. You are stuck with me. I want to be with you forever, remember?"

"Yeah, I need to get you a ring, I guess. That is, if you were serious about marrying me and all…"

Steve pulled Danny's body on top of his own. He cupped Danny's butt with his hands and kissed him till Danny was breathless and leaning into Steve's every touch. "You need to get Grace to go with you to choose it. She told me she needed to do this with you so you could have a special dinner with me to give it to me right. Said stuff about romance and loving you and showing you I can do romance-I can do romance-showed you I could last night, right?"

"Yes, Steven, you did do a very good job on the romance last night. But, dinner with my sexy fiancée is not a bad idea-long as you are paying for it, Babe." Danny was blissed out happy and he kissed Steve over and over, trying to make each kiss last longer than the last one until they were both so aroused and breathless, they had to make love to ease the aching they both felt. When they came again, Steve was buried inside Danny and Danny was saying Steve's name into his chest over and over in a long chant.

Danny sighed into Steve's pillow. "You are going to be the end of me. I will never have another lover after you. You are all I need to stay happy for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Steven."

Steve got out of bed and slid on some jammie pants. He padded downstairs and started the coffee maker. Danny pulled on some boxers and came down for some much needed caffeine. "Thanks, Babe, for the coffee. I need it to wake up after all the energy I spent upstairs with you. We should get brunch together so when Kono and Grace get here they can eat with us. We should go up and get a shower so we don't advertise to Kono and Grace about our sex life, OK? We can shower together if you want to but ONLY shower-we don't have enough time for hanky panky, as much fun as shower sex would be. We can try that on another day, OK?"

Steve's easy grin made Danny happy. He loved his SEAL so deeply. Steve loved watching his Danno walk past him-his butt swayed as he strutted by. He reached out and caressed it and followed him upstairs for a hot shower and clean clothes. They came back down 45 minutes later and were fixing breakfast when Grace and Kono walked in the house. Grace raced up and hugged Danny, pulling his ear down to her mouth, "Do you still wanna go shopping with me today, Danno?" she whispered.

Kono smiled at Danny who ambled out to the lanai with a platter of pancakes and bacon. "Ah, breakfast has arrived! And, Steve you got a good looking 'busboy' to deliver it! Nice, brah!" At Danny's glare she smiled, "Chill Danny! I know you stayed here last night so we could all have brunch here together. But, you are a cute guy-anyone who isn't blind can see that." Danny blushed under her scrutiny.

"Kono, stop embarrassing my Danno, OK? He is the cutest Daddy, ever! I love him just the way he is!"

Danny hugged his little girl. "Grace is prejudiced, of course!"

Steve dug into his breakfast. "Danno, these are great pancakes! Thanks for making them."

Kono wondered if something was up with her bosses but then, she thought to herself, 'If they are together, they'll tell me and Chin sooner or later. They'd have told Grace by now and, since she has a hard time keeping secrets, she'd have told me when we were out surfing this morning if anything was going on with her dad and our bossman!'

Grace, for her part in the whole thing, was very happy that she was keeping her Danno and Uncle Steve's secret so far. She was taking a great delight in the confused look on Kono's face that had been there all day long. She couldn't ask about them without being curious and Grace loved knowing something Kono and Chin did NOT. It was cool for the KID in the whole thing to know when the adults didn't.

After brunch, Kono asked, "So, bosses, what are you gonna do today?"

"Kono, I have 500 million reasons to do nothing today if I chose to. What would you have me do today?"

"Danno, you could create a legacy-thing like Auntie Kono said when we were surfing. A legacy to pass down to me and my family after you're dead in 60 years-or, so Auntie Kono said."

Danny looked at Kono hard. "You only give me 60 more years to live, Rookie? I think I want longer with my Monkey, thank you very much. And, I want longer with my new ohana, of course." He patted Steve on the back-his way of silently saying, '60 years is not enough time with YOU either, SuperSEAL.' Steve caught that and nodded back at him with a soft look in his eyes telling Danny he got the meaning of that touch.

Danny thought about this idea of a legacy for Grace. It DID have some merit to it. "Grace, do you have any ideas on the topic of a lasting legacy that I could pass down to your kids in the VERY distant future? You know, like in 20 years or so?"

Grace giggled. "Danno! You know there is no one who is as good to me as you are out there. Boys are not for me yet! I have school to finish and life to live before I get married and have babies! I mean, I am only 12! I don't wanna have kids till I'm like 30!"

Danny smiled broadly at his little girl. "You make your Danno so proud of you! Very responsible of you, Monkey! But, do you have any ideas on how to spend my money?"

Grace thought about it and smiled. "Well, I know how you could spend SOME of it-don't know how much it would take but, you could help Uncle Steve redo his house so it is solid and storm proofed a bit better. Sometimes, when the wind blows, I can feel it in Mary's room. I know that's not perfect. We need to fix Uncle Steve's house so it is perfect, alright, Danno?"

Danny looked at Steve who shrugged his shoulders in a bit of approval. "Sure, Monkey. We can help out Uncle Steve and fix up his house. That is a great idea! We can redo it the way it should be to be better used by all of us."

Kono smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Grace! Boss, your house needs modernization! It is trapped in the 80s-it needs a severe updating! I have some cousins that work in construction who are looking for work. They could have this knocked out for you in a month and make it look awesome!"

Steve nodded in approval. "Grace, that is a good idea. It could use some of your help, though. I want you to help me choose colors and new pieces of furniture to go in this place. You can make over Mary's room and the spare room for you and Danno to live with me. This ends Danny needing to find a better place to live-he can live with me. We fix this place up and it'll be perfect for all of us-you, me and Danno-what do you think?"

Danny smiled. "I think that is very kind of you, SuperSEAL. And, we can help with the painting and the demolition to pay our way. I never take charity and you letting me live here smells like charity to me. We can all stay at the Hilton while they are ripping the place apart and updating it. On me, of course!"

Steve smiled and said, "OK, let me pack and we can go get a suite at the Hilton for the three of us. I know Grace isn't with you full time but, she is going to be with us part of the time so, she should have her own room. We can get adjoining suites-that'll work. We should move all of your stuff from your place to a storage place and get all of your clothes and Grace's for the Hilton. It'll be an adventure, right?"

Danny said, "Let's get this show on the road, then! Kono, call your cousins and tell them we need this done in eight weeks, OK? Tell them to hire as many people as they need to get it done in that time frame. They'll be paid weekly until the job is done and an extra bonus of $500 bucks if they finish on time and to what we ask for."

Kono said, "On it, Bossman!"

Chin came in as Danny. Steve and Grace were on their way out. "Howzit, Bossman? What's going on?"

"Kono is rounding up a construction crew for us to redo Uncle Steve's house and make it safe and perfect. Danno is gonna move in with Uncle Steve and I can live here with them when I visit. We get to live at the Hilton in adjoining suites while they are working. And, I get to choose paint and some of the furniture, too! It's gonna be awesome!" Grace was very enthusiastic about all the work that was going to be done.

Chin smiled. "It'll all work out fine, brah. What can I do to help you guys out?"

Danny and Steve looped their arms with Chin's. Steve said, "Well, we are heading to Danny's to get his stuff moved out of the house it's is and into a storage place until we have the house finished. Then, we can move his stuff and my stuff in and Grace can do her thing with the painting and the furnishing."

Chin smiled, "No problem, there. I'll help you out with the moving. Grace, if you do good enough on Steve's place, we can maybe hire you to work on my place and it could be a business for you-Grace's Interior Design."

Grace beamed. "Sure thing, Uncle Chin! I have what Danno calls a 'good eye for color'. I can help you with paint and stuff-no problem!"

Danny thought about what Chin said. "We could get Grace set up in her own business once she graduates college, of course. That could be a part of the legacy-thing. That was a good idea, Chin!"

Chin smiled as they pulled up to Danny's rental house. There was already a moving truck there and some of the cousins moving his furnishings out. Danny grabbed a suitcase for him and one for Grace and packed his clothes and Grace's. Grabbed a storage tote and put his books, movies, and CDs in it to take to the Hilton. Grace grabbed a tote and put her things in it to take there as well. Danny loaded up the bed of Steve's truck and the back of the Camaro and they drove to the Hilton. Danny booked two attached suites and paid for eight weeks. Danny and Steve unpacked their stuff and helped Grace get settled as well. They went back to the rental home and finished clearing out all of Danny's and Grace's things and went to the landlord and paid the penalty for moving out five months before the lease was up.

When they got back to the hotel, Rachel called and asked what was going on because she had heard that Danny was moving-again. "Danny, I heard that you are moving from the home you just got into last year. Where do you think you'll be living now? Please tell me it is not another bed sit someplace in a bad neighborhood, again."

"Rachel, I am living at the Hilton in a suite for the next two months. We are refurbishing Steve's house and making it weather-proof and then, I am moving into his guest room and Grace will have a room at his place as well. This is a good thing for us and we are safe and sound."

"Well, I spoke to my attorney and he says you moving shows that you are nomadic and I have a good case to adjust our custody agreement with Grace. Don't make me do it, Danny. Just stick to your visitations per our agreement now and pay your child support on time and I won't call on my solicitors to move on that."

Grace, unfortunately, heard the whole conversation and cried out, "Mother! Every time Danno does something that bugs you, you try to keep me from him. What you forget is that I am 12 years old now. According to my child advocate, I have the right to choose where I live. If you try to keep me from my Danno, I will go to her and tell her I want to live with him at Uncle Steve's house. That is not a threat-it is a promise, Mother. I hate how you think you can keep me from my Danno just because he moved? Wrong plan, Mommy."

Danny sighed, "Grace, you cannot threaten your mother like that. She loves you like I do."

Rachel said, "Danny? Did you put her up to that little display of attitude? I will speak to my lawyer first thing in the morning."

Danny was frustrated. "Go for it, Rachel. I have a very good attorney now. You will be hearing from MY attorney first thing in the morning as well!"

He looked at Grace. "You know that was the wrong move to make with your mother, right?"

Grace sighed. "Danno, she got to drag me away from our home in New Jersey to Hawaii. She does not get to keep me away from you just because you had rotten luck in places to live. She can't dictate who I live with any more because I am 12 now. She has to take my opinion into account from now on. She's just angry because I know that bit of information-she didn't think I heard her talking it over with her lawyer when I had my 12th birthday."

Danny was amazed by his little girl-not so little any more. "Still, you should know better than to make her angry at me, right? She is going to bring in her lawyers again and try to keep us apart to punish both of us for what she will call 'your cheeky behavior'."

Steve finally dropped in a comment. "Danny, I know a good custody attorney-he was a formal SEAL and he has one of the best firms on in Hawaii. He has an office in Honolulu and I know if I tell him I need him, he'll do whatever you need at a decent rate."

Danny laughed. "Steven! This is one time in my life I get to say this and mean it-MONEY is not my issue with this right now. Losing Grace is very real. I just hope your SEAL buddy is as good as his hype."

Steve placed a call. "Hello. Can I speak to Scott Wheat, please? Tell him Smooth Doo needs to talk with his Bone. He'll answer." Steve waited a moment for his friend to get the message relayed.

"Smooth Dog! It's been four weeks since I saw you at the shooting range. Howzit?"

"Bone! I need a favor-the legal kind. You deal with Children's Custody Cases, right? I have a friend who needs your expert help with a custody case involving his daughter. She is his whoile world and she's 12. I would call this a personal favor to me if you can help."

Scott laughed. "If Smooth Dog needs help for a friend, I want to help. I not your chew Bone for nothing! See you and your friend in an hour!"

Grace was rolling on the bed laughing. "His nickname is Bone? And, yours is Smooth Dog? Where do those names make sense?"

"Gracie, a Smooth Dog can charm people into doing anything for them. Scott was my Bone as in my Wingman."

"Uncle Steve? What's a Wingman?" Grace asked in her innocent voice, making Steve squirm in his chair.

Danny drew himself into the conversation. "Um, Steve? We don't need to tell Grace all your SEAL secrets, do we?"

"Aw, Danno! I know what a Wingman is already. I just wanted to make Uncle Steve squirm a bit. I AM 12, after all."

Danny laughed. "Well, of course you know already. Um, who told you what one was, if I can ask, that is?"

"Auntie Kono did. She is a very smart woman! She says if I need to know the answer to a question I know will make you embarrassed, I can ask her and she will do her best to answer me honestly."

Danny and Steve both said, "Kono!" Steve saying, "Um, Gracie? Kono is not the only one you can come to if you need to have honest answers. You CAN come to your dad or me if you need help with a question. We know quite a lot between the two of us, don't we, Danno?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Grace. We DO know a lot of stuff. So, next time you have a question you need to know the answer to, ask one of us first, please?"

Grace smiled. "OK, Danno, Uncle Steve. I promise."

Grace yawned. "We have had a long day huh, guys? I need to get to sleep so you guys can bring me to school tomorrow morning before you go into work." She hugged Steve and then hugged and kissed Danny. "Good night, Uncle Steve. Good night, Danno. I love you both so much!" She went to her room and slid into bed, asleep within five minutes of her head hitting the soft pillow.

Danny smiled as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Thanks to the Privacy Law regarding lottery winners in New Jersey, no one except the Lottery Commission knew Danny had won the jackpot. No one knew about the money. Steve smiled as he sat on the couch and snuggled with Danny. There was no chatter about the winner except that the jackpot had been claimed.

Steve asked in a soft voice, "How much longer do you think we have until Rachel figures out you actually won that jackpot? I mean, when she figures it out, she is going to blow a gasket on us."

Danny twined his fingers with Steve's and sighed. "I am wondering that myself. I mean, the only people on the island that know about me winning that money are you, Chin, Kono, and Grace. I almost want to be a fly on the wall when she finds out. She will go postal about the money she CAN'T get from me because we aren't still married! Oh! She will have a fit!" Danny's chuckle rumbled against Steve's chest, making Steve laugh with him.

Steve smiled into Danny's neck, nuzzling him. He said, "I think when we see Scott tomorrow, we have to tell him. He'll need full disclosure about your assets and what you plan to do with them. He can help you by finding an estate lawyer for you to plan your will and who would get your money if you well, if you were to um, die." Steve kissed his neck and Danny felt a hot tear slide down his neck from Steve's face. He heard a small sob-almost imperceptible except that Steve was flush against his own and he felt the sob more than he heard it.

Danny squeezed Steve's hands in his own. "Hey, Partner. I am not planning on checking out on us any time soon. I have you and Grace to live for now. You two are my whole world. I love you and I promise you-I am NEVER leaving you alone. You will always have me around. I won't let what we have go, alright?"

Steve slid out from behind Danny and faced his lover. Danny could see the lone tear track on his face and used his thumb to wipe the track away.

Steve kissed Danny on the lips and nibbled at his lower lip, his tongue probing for an entrance. Danny opened his lips and Steve's tongue slid into his mouth, making them both moan in the happiness of being joined at the lips. Danny and Steve rose from the couch and walked to their bedroom holding hands the whole way. Danny went to check in on Grace and check the locks on the suite doors to see that all was safe for his little girl. Steve got changed into jammie pants and slid into bed to wait for Danny. He watched Danny pad into their bedroom and watched him undress and, right before he slid on his jammie pants, Steve grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. He covered his body with his own and kissed the breath out of his Danno. Danny returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve. "Hey, Steve. Let me get into my jammies, OK? I want to snuggle in these sheets with my own furry SEAL and sleep with you. Just sleep, OK? We need to be awake for the lawyer tomorrow."

Steve smiled and pulled away long enough for Danny to put on his pants and slide into bed with him. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and Danny put his head on Steve's chest. He listened to Steve heartbeat slow down until they both slid into sleep together. That was the way they stayed until morning. Then, they got up, ordered breakfast from room service, and got themselves ready for school for Grace and work for the guys.

They clocked in at 5-0 Headquarters and filled out paperwork for the first hour and then, they drove out to see Scott Wheat at his offices. Scott was a tall, blond version of Steve McGarrett from what Danny got out of the first impression. "Smooth Dog!" Scott said as he hugged his fellow SEAL, clapping him on the back.

"Bone!" Steve said, easily returning the hug. "This is Danny Williams, my partner at 5-0. He's the one I mentioned to you about that favor I need."

Scott sat down at his desk and took up a pen. "OK, Danny. Tell me what you need from me and I will try my damnedest to help you."

Danny sighed and said, "You have to know that my last attorney was more interested in billing me into submission than helping me with working on my custody arrangement with my ex-wife. He saw her new husband and his high-priced law firm and got scared into tanking my plea. I need to know that what we try will have a shot at working this time. She hurt me so badly when she took my daughter across the country and the ocean to Hawaii-I can't handle another move with her and her husband and, right now, they are looking at Las Vegas."

Scott said, "I am a former Navy SEAL. I worked with Steve and never let him down one time while we were working together. I promise you I will do all I can to help you and your daughter."

They outlined a game plan and filed a motion with the Child Courts and got a date on the docket to hear their plea. "Now, Danny, your ex will receive our motion for the changes to the child custody agreement by the end of business today. We should expect her response to be delivered to you by the end of the week. Do not panic. I will deal with it and we will go from there."

Danny went back to work and waited for the other shoe to drop. At 3:00 PM, it did. He received a phone call from Rachel which he let his machine pick up and he listened to it when the chime happened. "Danny. You filed a motion to change our custody of Grace because we are moving to Las Vegas. You know, I am the legal custodial parent and I have the right to take her wherever I want to live. You will not win. I hope you have a plan to move when we do because Grace leaves with me."

Danny slumped in his chair and knew that Steve heard the whole recorded message. Steve ached to hold him and tell him he was going to be OK. Kono and Chin were chasing down a lead in a case they were looking at from the Cold Case Files. Steve walked into Danny's office and pulled the blinds on all of his windows, blocking out prying eyes and walked over to his chair. He knelt in front of Danny and said, "Whatever you need, I am here for you. Whatever you want, I want to give to you. I love you, Danny. I am not going anywhere. Rachel will not get away with that threat she left on your machine. We will play that for Scott and he will block her attempt to take Grace away from you and our home."

That snapped Danny into action. He called Scott and played the message for him to listen to. He said, "Bring the phone to my office and I will have the message copied and transcribed for the courts. We will get an injunction to stop her from taking your child from you. I suggest you amend your plea and file for full custody of her. That will go a long way in court to show your serious about keeping Grace in Hawaii with you."

"Thanks, Scott. We will bring the phone with the message on it to your office right now. I am not in a good enough head space to work and it is the end of the day anyway. Be there in ten minutes, alright?"

Steve took Danny's keys and drove the Camaro to Scott's office. He gave the phone to Scott's paralegal to transcribe and record the conversation for the court. She gave Danny back his phone thirty minutes later. "I will have this transcribed and on your desk tomorrow Mr. Wheat."

"Thank you Ki. That will be fine." Scott smiled as she left. "She will be an awesome attorney in two years when she finishes law school. In ten years, she'll be a partner here if she passes the bar."

Danny nodded and said, "So, you want to go for full custody? I am in for that if you think I have a chance to get it. Is there anything I can do to help our case?"

"Well, are you in a relationship right now? It might be a good idea to make an effort to get engaged and marry your intended."

Danny swallowed hard. He looked at Steve and Steve locked his eyes to Danny's baby blues. Scott sighed, "Hey, Smooth Dog? You went out and got yourself a Golden Retriever? Good for you! Now, you two need to go and get married as soon as you can and cement your relationship. It will help if you have a mate as she already does."

Steve walked Danny out of the office with a dopey grin on his face. "Why am I now your Golden Retriever? What is with the dog nicknames, anyway?"

Steve got into the elevator with Danny and pressed the first floor button. He spun Danny around and kissed him hard on the lips pressing his body into Danny's. "We need to find a Justice of the Peace and get married tonight. I want to help you in any way I can and this is something I WANT to do to help you because I love you and I have faith in our love. Will you marry me tonight?"

Danny looked into Steve's eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back at him. "We need rings, Steven. And, because I have Grace tonight, we need to get her from school and take her with us. She will be our family at our ceremony. Let's do this."

They picked up Grace from school. She had to be home to Rachel by 9:00 PM per the custody arrangement. But, she knew something was going on when Steve and Danny arrived to school to get her. "What's going on Uncle Steve?"

"Well, we just want to get married right away and we want you to be there. We need to get rings and then, we're going to see a friend of mine who is a Justice of the Peace and we are getting married tonight. So, Grace will you be our Maid of Honor?"

Danny smiled at his little girl in the back seat. "And, our only witness, of course. We need help picking out rings, too. Are you in?"

Grace reached up and squeezed both mens' shoulders. "Yes! I'm so in. We need to get matching rings and Steve needs two because Danno, you proposed to him. He needs an engagement and a wedding ring. And, there should be a stone in the engagement ring, channel set because, if there were prongs, the stone would fall out at a crime scene. Since you got engaged in March, an aquamarine is a perfect stone. Picking out rings for you two will be a piece of cake. Did you get the license for the wedding yet?"

Steve smiled and said, "Yeah, Grace. We had a friend of mine Scott, put our request for a license in and he gave it to us. All we need to do is find our friend, Phillip, who is the Justice of the Peace, and we can get married."

In the jewelers, the men let Grace take over and she chose two matching platinum wedding bands and had them engraved with 'I love you, Danny' and 'I love you, Steve' in them. She found a channel set aquamarine in a man's band and had it engraved 'Forever Mine~Danno' in it. They went to the office of their friend, Phillip and, having their paperwork all in order, he began a marriage ceremony.

Danny said, "Steve, I promise in front of Grace and God that I will love you and only you for as long as I live. You are the only one who has my whole heart and I will be there for you in good times and bad. I'll be here in sickness and health; for richer or poorer; and, I promise to love, honor and cherish our love for the rest of my life."

Steve wiped tears out of his eyes and smiled at his love. "Danno, I promise before Grace and God that I will love you and only you for as long as I live. I will be there for you no matter what life throws at us for all of it-good and bad. I promise to love, honor and cherish our love and you forever. For richer for poorer; in sickness and in health, I will be the shoulder you can always lean on, till my last day."

Grace smiled as they kissed, sealing their marriage vows. They signed the certificate and, when it came time to figure out what name would be their official name, Steve did not think twice. "At work we keep our pre-marriage names. At home, I want to take your name and attach it to mine. We can be the McGarrett-Williams family from now on. I love you and want your name with mine. Is that alright?"

Danny took Steve in his arms and kissed him hard and sure. "Is it OK, he asks. Of course, it's OK, you big goof. I love that idea. But, now we have to tell Chin and Kono and Kono'll kick our butts for not letting her plan the wedding of the year. I say we call no, we text her with the news so she can't kill us right away-good plan?"

Grace said, "I'll tell them. If I say I was in on it from the beginning, they will maybe understand and not kill you and my new dad right away. Oh, Steve. You are my new daddy. You married my Danno so, now I have a Danno and a Daddy. I like that idea. Is it OK if I call you my Daddy?"

Steve was openly crying as he held Grace in his arms. "I am hon-honored to b-be your Daddy, Grace. I love you so much!"

Danny took the keys to the Camaro and drove Grace back to Stan and Rachel's home. He walked her to the door and said, "You know to keep this a secret from your mum, right?"

Grace hugged her dad and said, "You got it, Danno!" as she walked past Rachel into the house.

Rachel said, "She will be ready at 4:00 PM at school Daniel. Do not be late." She then turned and slammed the door in his face.

Steve watched him walk back to the car and smiled. "At least you get her back this weekend coming up. Now, we should go back to the hotel and celebrate our marriage, Mr. McGarrett-Williams."

"I love the sound of that, Steven!"

They got back to the hotel and there was a message at the concierge's desk from Scott saying that their day in court had been moved up to that Wednesday due to the fact that Rachel and Stan were due to leave for Las Vegas the following Monday. That put a damper on their wedding night.

They showered separately, crawled into bed naked but in no fit mood for sex and Steve wrapped himself around his Danno and murmured comforting loving words to him to settle his nerves so he could at least doze off a bit. The next morning, Danny picked Grace up from her mom's and drove her to school. She called Kono and told her Danny and Steve had gotten married the previous night. Predictably, Kono went off like a rocket and said, "I KNEW IT! I just KNEW it! They are happy then? Yeah? They better let me plan them a proper wedding ceremony where everyone who loves them gets to be there and you and I get to wear nice dresses and carry flowers because there will be no Brides at this wedding! It'll be awesome, mark my words! Can't wait to tell Chin the news! He'll flip his wig!"

Danny smiled as she hung up. Grace turned serious and said, "Danno, I know Mom is trying to move us to Las Vegas next week, She was yelling at her lawyer telling him you can't stop her from taking me. I want to tell the judge I want to live with you and Daddy and she can't force me to go anywhere ever again. You have to tell the judge I want to talk to him since Mom won't let me near the judge because she knows that's what I want to tell him."

Danny said, "Monkey. I know what your mom is trying to do and believe me, she won't get away with it. That's part of the reason why Steve and I got married last night. And, we wanted you to be there. I am going to fight your mother and I hired a very powerful lawyer to fight your mom's. He says we have a very good case and we should win. If I have to, I will allow you to talk to the judge but, only as a last resort, OK? I don't want you to ruin your mother's life in open court, OK?"

"Do you need to move into Daddy's room with your things now?"

'They're already in there. Took care of that last night while you were asleep."

"Good. You should be together forever now. And, you can take care of each other all the time, now. I won't be so worried about you any more."

He dropped her off at school and drove into work. Kono was sitting at his desk when he walked into his office. She levelled him with an "AHA! I KNEW IT!" shriek in her voice. Danny jumped a mile. She ran to him and hugged the stuffing out of him and then slugged him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have planned such a nice wedding for you and Bossman…."

"Kono you still can. We got married by a Justice of the Peace. Not a minister or a Government official. You can plan a proper wedding after we deal with Grace's custody issues. I wanted you to be there, too. You and Grace can plan a big blow out on Steve's beach after I get Grace to live with me here in Hawaii. Deal?"

"I'm holding you to that, Danny! I can start planning now though. I'll call Grace after school and let her know. We're ohana-it's what we do, right?"

"Does Chin know yet?"

Kono looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Nope! I am waiting for him to get here to tell him. I want to see him flip his wig in person!"

Steve walked in with Chin at that moment and Danny pulled him into his office and said, "Kono knows about us. Chin doesn't. Watch his face when she tells him-Kono says it'll be epic!"

Kono sidled up to her cousin and started out like normal and then dropped her news on him. It took a moment-only a moment for his control to slip and he said, in a loud voice, "What?! They did WHAT?!"

Steve and Danny were smiling in Danny's office and holding hands. Steve said, "Well, Chin knows NOW. He's gonna say something to us, I just know it. Should we go out and face the music now?"

"Well, we have to solve this cold case that heated up. Kono and Chin found a viable lead and we need to go get their suspect and question him. If he did kill the Senator's secretary fifteen years ago, he should go down for it. The Senator must have a reason for not knowing about him doing it, right?"

Steve thought about that. "Yeah, maybe we should go get him and see if he cracks. I want to solve this one because I went to high school with her. She was my first well, love, I guess. She was the Jenny Feldman."

Jenny Feldman? Oh, Steve! I am so sorry! Let's go get our guy!"

Steve and Danny left through the back just as Chin recovered enough to go to talk to them. They texted Kono and told her where they were going and said they'd call for back up on the way.

They got the guy, Mark Anders, and when they told him what they wanted him for, he broke in the back of the squad car. "I killed her but, she died-it was an accident. I covered it up so there would be no scandal touching the Senator!"

Steve said, "Book 'em, Danno!"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "One of these days, McGarrett, I am going to take you into Central Booking with me and SHOW you how to book someone by the book, of course! Then, you can 'book 'em' yourself!"

Steve grinned at his partner. "See you back at HQ, Danno!"

He drove back to Headquarters. Kono heard about their arresting of Anders and was very happy to close their newly hot cold case. "He told someone and then they told a cop right before Anders killed them. How stupid can a guy get? If he had kept his mouth shut, no one would have ever known he killed that poor Feldman girl."

Chin finally made the connection on Jenny Feldman and Steve and said, "Kono. That 'poor Feldman girl' was Steve's first love. Sorry about Kono, Boss. She didn't know. She's too young to remember you having a thing with her before you left the Island for the Mainland."

Steve sighed and said, "It's OK, Chin. And, hey brah, I'm sorry Danny and I didn't tell you and Kono about us. It has all happened so fast. Danny and I are trying to keep Grace here in Hawaii. Soon as we have that settled, we are doing a proper wedding ceremony and I want you to be my best man-you are the only choice I have. You are like the brother I wish I had, Chin."

That took the fight right out of Chin. He smiled and said, "Yeah, brah. I'll do it. Best man, of course. I'm happy for you and Danny. You belong together. Danny is perfect for you."

Steve smiled as Danny walked into his office. Chin smiled, shook his hand and said, "Congratulations, brah. I hope you're happy for years to come."

"Mahalo, Chin!" Steve clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Chin!" Danny smiled as he left.

Steve said, "We should go see Scott and form a strategy for getting you custody of Grace. She has to come first. I called the Governor and he said we could have the week off to handle this situation. Come on, Danno. He's expecting us."

They drove over to Scott's office and he said, "Thanks to Rachel filing her complaint saying you are too nomadic in your housing problem and that is the sole reason why you should not have custody, we have a good case. The judge likes married couples, regardless of their sex. Grace's testimony that she wants to live here in Hawaii with you and Steve will go a long way toward helping your case."

Steve smiled and said, "Danno, we can't keep Grace from this hearing. Like she's been telling us lately-she's 12 now. She has a voice in this case now. She needs to tell the judge her wishes. In open court. You can't protect her from that and I know she doesn't need you to. She is a strong fighter. She is fighting to stay here in Hawaii with you-her Danno. She loves you just like I love you. We want to fight for you."

Danny sighed and said, "I know, Steve. I just don't want to see her hurt if her mom wins and she has to leave for Vegas."

Scott said, "There is little chance of that happening. But, we have to wait for the judge to hear the case."

Wednesday arrived and Danny, Steve, Kono, Chin, Grace, Rachel, and Stan arrived at the courthouse with their attorneys. Scott presented his case. He told Judge Walters that Steve and Danny had stable jobs with 5-0, that they had the backing of the Governor's office. Said that they had good solid incomes and Danny was more than able to care for Grace and provide for her financially without expecting help from Rachel and Stan with child support. Showed the judge that Danny and Steve were renovating Steve's family home and that, until the place was finished, they were living in suites at the Hilton Hotel. Then, he brought Grace into the courtroom and she sat up straight in the witness chair.

Scott asked, "Grace, what do you have to say in this case?"

Grace took a deep breath and said, "Mother wants to hurt my father, Danno, by taking me away from him again and moving to Las Vegas with my step-father and my half-brother. I do not want to leave Danno again. He left New Jersey when Mom brought me to Hawaii. He left his whole family behind-everything he knew-to be with me. He has a good job and he just got married to my favorite Uncle Steve. He is happy again. Now, Mom wants to take me away from him. I have friends here. So does Danno. We can't just up and leave to follow her again. I don't want to go."

Judge Walters asked, "Grace, you seem determined to say your piece here. Why are you so certain that your Mom wants to hurt your Dad?"

Grace looked straight at Rachel. "She said she wanted to take me to Vegas because Danno wanted to spend more time with me. She wants to keep me from him. Thinks if she spoils me rotten, I'll forget I have a Danno. I love my father. I love my mother. Heck, I love Step-Stan and Charles, my half-brother. But, they love Charles more than me because I am half Danno's. I want to be with my Danno because him and Uncle Steve treat me like a girl. They love me for me. I want to live here in Hawaii. I put down roots. I have an ohana here. I don't want to go."

Rachel's lawyer stood. David Smith glared at Scott, Danny and Steve and smiled at the judge. "Grace, does your mother hurt you?"

Grace looked at the judge and said in a clear voice, "Yes, she does." drawing gasps from her father and Steve. "Not physically but, every time she says, 'I love you best' to Charles, it hurts me. If Danno and Uncle Steve ever had more kids, I would be treated just as fairly as they treat me now. I feel like I am second best at Mom's house. Have felt that way since Charles came along."

Danny had tears in his eyes and he looked at Rachel and said in a soft voice, "How could you do that to our child, Rachel?"

Rachel took the stand next and said, "I love my daughter and she does not know that when I leave, I am not coming back. We sold our house. I do not want to come back to Hawaii again. My family, my husband my children need me. I didn't tell Grace about this hearing-she overheard me talking to Mr. Smith about it and voiced her opinion. I tried to keep her out of this."

Judge Walters heard enough. "Mrs. Edwards, I have heard enough from you. I would like to hear from Mr. Williams, please."

Danny took the stand. Scott asked, "Why are you here, Mr. Williams?"

Danny took a calm steadying breath. He looked at Steve and then looked at his Grace. He looked at the judge and said, "Judge Walters, I am here because my daughter wants to stay in Hawaii. It is true that when Rachel moved to Hawaii with Grace I moved to follow her across the country and the ocean to be with my little girl for one day a week and every other weekend. I rarely saw her and I missed my baby terribly. She missed me, too. I recently got married to my partner, Steve McGarrett and yes, we are living in the Hilton right now but, we are renovating our home to make it OUR home, There is a room for Grace at both the Hilton and at our new home. We are in a very sound financial position and we can keep Grace in the same school she has been in since she started on the Island, she can do all of the activities she wants to, and she has a very active role in my life. I like her voicing her opinion and her decisions are taking into account no matter what we are doing. She told me her mom loves Charles more than her and I told her she was our child and we loved her the same. I never said a bad thing about Rachel to her. I want her to live with me because, like Grace said, she put down roots. So did I. I have the same ohana she has and I don't want to move to Las Vegas just to follow Rachel to ANOTHER location in a few years when she feels the urge to migrate to a new home."

Judge Walters said, "Thank you, Mr. Williams. I read over the deposition Mr. McGarrett provided for the court. It is his intention to formally adopt Grace as his own daughter as Mr. Edwards has and I'm inclined to agree to this as he is legally married to Mr. Williams. Grace's name will legally be Grace Williams until she is married. As to her custody, I am also inclined to award custody of the minor child, Grace Williams to her father, Daniel Williams and her step-father, Steven McGarrett as they have established careers and roots in Hawaii and have a stable home environment for the minor child. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, while I know that you love and care for Grace, I see that there is a difference in the way you treat her versus your other minor child, Charles. Disparities such as that are why she will stay with her father in Hawaii until she is of age 18 and can make her own decisions as an adult in society. That is my ruling in this case. Court adjourned!"

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and hugged him tightly! "Danno, we did it! Grace is staying! She is ours!"

Danny felt Grace wrap her arms around his waist and heard her say, "I can stay with you! Love you Danno, Daddy! You're the best fathers!"

Rachel looked defeated. Danny walked over to her table and said, "Rachel, you can have Grace with you for the last week you're in Hawaii and we can help you pack up her things from her room that she wants and store them with our things at our storage place. I feel bad that you have to leave Hawaii to be happy. You will be welcome at our home any time you want to visit our daughter, all of you-Stan and Charles included. I will never discourage Grace from having a relationship with you. Chin can hook you and Grace up so you can Skype and have web chats as often as you like."

Rachel smiled a weak smile at Danny. "Thank you for being gracious in victory, Danny. I don't know that I could have been so nice to you if I had won. Know that I do love our daughter very much. She is the best of you and me and she is amazing. She will be ready to go to your hotel on Saturday evening, packed up and safe."

Danny turned to Grace and said, "You need to go home with your mom and pack up your stuff that you want for our new home. We will come and pick you up in Dad's truck and bring your stuff to the hotel and our storage place on Saturday. Danno and Daddy love you, Grace!"

Grace hugged and kissed her dads and left to pack up her room at her mom's house. Danny and Steve hugged and kissed each other. Chin and Kono came and hugged them as well. Scott smiled and said, "Smooth Dog! You won!" as he high fived Steve.

After a huge party that night, Danny and Steve went back to their hotel. Danny flopped on the bed and said, "I can't believe we won. I am still reeling from the judge's ruling. Steve? I get to keep my little Monkey here in Hawaii with you and our ohana! I am married to my wonderful, sexy husband, I have my child coming to live with me, and I am fabulously wealthy. What more can I want?"

Steve looked at Danny spread out on their bed. "Well, I am married to my wonderful sexy husband, we have his daughter coming to live with us next week, and we have the next four days to ourselves. I know what I want to do and clothes are not in those plans!"

Danny watched as Steve stripped out of his cargo pants and his tee shirt, leaving him in only boxer briefs. He reached out for Danny's pants and undid the belt, the button and the zipper pulling them off in one swift movement. He undid the buttons on Danny's shirt and removed that, covering Danny's body with his own and kissing him hard and wet on the lips.

Danny moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to take Steve's tongue inside. He ran his hands through his hair and slid his mouth down to kiss Steve's neck and nip a trail along to his chest. When Danny closed his lips over Steve's left nipple, he felt more than heard Steve's pleasurable moan as he raked Danny's hair and wrapped himself around his shorter partner.

"Danny? What are you doing to me? Danno? My God, your mouth! You are driving me crazy! I want you so much!"

Danny loved having any form of power to make Steve come unhinged. He slid his hands down Steve's body and cupped his ass in his powerful hands. He drew a breathy moan out of Steve and a sharp gasp as he licked a swath along Steve's treasure trail and nuzzled at his cock. Steve was a writhing mess of man under Danny's control and touches. As Danny took Steve into his mouth, he felt Steve coming undone and raised up in a flash to say in Steve's ear, "I want you to come with just my mouth. I love tasting you and only you. Do it for me, Babe."

When he resumed his ministrations on Steve, Steve felt himself losing control and suddenly filling Danny's mouth and throat with his come in hot jets. All Danny heard was Steve calling out his name as he let himself go. Danny loved making Steve go off on just his mouth and his voice.

Steve flipped Danny over and said in a rushed voice, "Now, it's MY turn. I want to taste my husband and love him and make him come apart under my touches. Damn, Danno-I love you so wickedly. I want every inch of you to ache for me and my kisses."

Danny happily sighed and arched into Steve's mouth. "Do your best, Steven. I want all of you! Always in ALL ways, SexySEAL!"

"Close your eyes, Danno." Steve kissed Danny's mouth, licking into his mouth and tangling his tongue with Danny's. When he slid under Danny's jaw to his neck, Danny missed Steve's lips on his. He raked his hands through Steve's short curly hair and moaned at the loss of contact. He felt Steve's lips curl into a smile and heard Steve say, "Easy, Danno. I'll give it all to you, I promise. Hold on, Babe."

Steve trailed his mouth along Danny's shoulders nipping and licking his way to Danny's chest. He captured one of Danny's nipples in his lips and suckled until Danny cried out, "God, Steve! What are you doing to me? I can't hold out too much longer! Oh, Steve!"

Danny felt Steve's hands slide down to his cock and caress it, using the precum as a lubricant. He slid his hand up and down stroking Danny to a full and heavy erection. He nuzzled Danny's stomach and blew cool air across the tip of Danny's cock. Danny felt his control giving way and he put his hands on Steve's shoulders to let him know. Steve closed his mouth over Danny and drank him down until he finished. Danny sighed contentedly as Steve crawled back up his body and lay his head on Danny's chest. He lazily trailed his hand through Danny's chest hair and said, "You are mine, forever. I love my sexy husband. You are all I will ever need, Danno."

"You know, I will never leave you. I will always want you. I will never stop loving you, my sexy SuperSEAL."

Danny fell asleep purring as Steve traced designs in his chest hair, telling him how much he loved him over and over.

Danny and Steve spend the whole week in their hotel room, mostly naked or in bathrobes eating, drinking, and making love in between talking and learning everything they needed to know about each other. They watched each other's favorite movies, Danny told Steve all about his favorite New Jersey haunts, places he got into trouble, cases he worked on as a cop there-Steve told Danny all about his favorite spots in Hawaii, places he got into trouble, about his BUDs training, and as much of his 'classified' missions as he could safely tell him about. He gasped, "Danno-I'm gonna retire my commission from the Navy. I don't want to be in the SEALs anymore. I want to be with you, always. This is about my choice, not you choosing it for me. It is my decision." Steve called Pearl Harbor and talked to Admiral Johannson. While the Admiral was disappointed that Steve was retiring instead of re-upping his commission, he could understand since he was recently married, he wanted to be home with his mate. Steve was on a 60 day terminal leave from the United States Navy as of that Thursday. On the last day of Grace's school year, he would be officially out of the Navy. Danny was so happy, he cried in Steve's arms with happiness.

Danny voiced his fears to Steve. "If you go away to some god forsaken place in a 'Stan, I can't save you. I was terrified when you went to North Korea with Jenna. I knew from the minute you left it was something hinky. I can't lose you, Steve. Not so soon after I found you. Please. I know you can take care of yourself. I am worried about when you go charging into danger that I can't cover you. I'm your back up. You said so. I just-my world-well, it means nothing to me if you're not in it-I love you that much."

Steve took Danny into his arms and settled them on the couch. He snuggled Danny into his chest and said in Danny's hair, "Danno, you should have told me this a long time ago. I would have never left with Jenna if you had told me you loved me then. I do love you. But, it is time for me to let the Navy go. I can't leave you without me to watch your back in the field. Chin and Kono can do it but, no one can watch you like me because I love you and would never-ever-let anyone or anything hurt you. If anything ever happened to you, it would destroy me. You are my heart."

Danny was speechless. He just pulled Steve's mouth over his and kissed his lips, probing them with his tongue until Steve opened his mouth and let Danny's unique taste flood his senses. He loved how his Jersey Man could kiss!

Danny laid there in Steve's arms and thought about the money he had sitting in the bank generating more interest than he could ever spend in a dozen lifetimes. He said, "Steve, what would you think if I set up a scholarship fund for the returning Navy personnel who are not able to return to active duty so they could go after their dreams? I could put $50 million in the fund and let it grow interest and help people at the same time? We can call it the McGarrett Fund. We would have to tell the Navy where I got the money to do it but, I think they would welcome it, don't you?"

Steve smiled and willed the tears forming in his eyes not to fall on his lover. In a cracked voice he said, "That sounds like a good idea, Danno. You are so thoughtful and considerate."

"Steve, you make me that way. All the talk of creating a legacy for Grace made me think of a legacy for you and your family which is now mine as well. I also paid off Mary's debts and arranged for her to have the house I was living in. It's close to yours and it has two bedrooms and enough space for her and Joan to live in it and grow. I bought the house outright from the landlord and I am refurbishing it as well. She can move in over the summer and Joan can grow up in Hawaii the way you and Mary should have."

"She'll be here for our formal wedding and that is what counts. Grace can be our Flower Girl and Joan can be our Ring Bearer. Kono is the Maid of Honor and Chin is our Best Man. We can have a Hawaiian Priest do our ceremony and we can invite Mum, Pop and my sisters to come with their families. It'll be a blast in the summer."

"We need to set a date. I say we should have it June 24th. It's a Saturday and we can take the following week off and go on a honeymoon. We can go wherever you want to go and have the best time ever. So, any ideas, Danno?"

"I'm thinking we could go to Ireland and Scotland. We are both Irish and Scottish and we should go and look at the places our ancestors came from. Maybe we can even get kilts."

Steve thought about that and said, "No. Just no, Danno. Kilts are out. I will not wear a skirt. I am a man. Girls wear skirts."

"It's not a skirt-it's a KILT. Scottish and Irish men wear them-wore them in battle in the Highlands centuries ago. They wear them for the Hawaiian Highland Games. Ooh, they are happening in two weeks. We should go. We could compete in some of the events. They have a Caber Toss and a Hammer Throw which I want to try. I have thrown a hammer before. A caber may be a challenge."

Steve cocked his head and asked, "Um, Danny? What's a caber? It sounds dangerous."

Danny smiled. "A caber is a mast of wood about the thickness of a telephone pole. You lift it and throw it so it flips on the ground and lands. You are the pivot and it has to land like hour hands on a clock. You want to throw a perfect noon every time. They weigh anywhere from 60 pounds for women and 80 to a 100 pounds for men."

"Sounds dangerous, Danno."

"I bet I can throw one better than you do, SuperSEAL."

"I'll take that bet, Jersey Man! I can beat you, I know it."

"You're on!" Danny laughed and hugged Steve tighter. He drew random patterns on Steve's arm. "When we get Grace on Saturday, we can go online and make all the travel arrangements for Ireland and Scotland. This summer we need a week in New Jersey as well. My high school reunion is in August and I want to go. I want you to come with me. I can show you all the places I went to when I was a kid-hey! I can take you to a Yankees Baseball game! I can do that now! Oh, that will be killer!"

"Danny, we have so many plans and dreams now. Life is so good! I have every dream I could ever want in my life. And, I owe it all to you. You are my dream come true."

Danny kissed Steve softly. "You are my dream come true too, Steven. We have so much life to live. Let's go out and live it!"


End file.
